Hogwarts, School of Est 1999
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: AU, SLASH, HD. Harry Potter is a employee at Wings Inc. After coming back from China, he deserves a promotion Right? Well, He gets one but not the one he wants... He becomes HeadmasterPrincipal (Or whatever you want to call it, of Hogwarts High. (Based on
1. I WhatI don't want to be around brats

Title: Hogwarts, School of... (Est. 1999)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did…HP and DM would be doing naughty, naughty things

Author: Tommi-Dragon/Wolf, I have written a Fanfic in a while

Summery: This is total AU, plot is some what of mine but is a spin of TBV's Shine on You. Harry has just came back from China, coming back to his work office preparing for his new "promotion" His boss tells him that… He's the new principal to Hogwart, School of…. (Est.1999) The school is either soon closing, or if Harry can fix it, staying open.

Pairing: Slash HP (25) /DM (27), SB(32)/RL(27), RW(21)/BZ(19) .

Het: Hr(27)/CW(34), OC/OC

OC: Miss. Herald (Vice principal), Freya Xau (Gym Teacher), Denn Trysum (Art Teacher)

_Splitting paragraphs _

**Things are important**

Rated: pg 13

"LALALALALALALLALALALALALALA"

Harry's cellphone started to ring with a blue gleam. Harry picked up his Nextel i860 with a sigh.

"Hello, Mr.Wing" Mr. Wing was Harry's boss, Mr.Wing had owned almost 130 companies in London, each making or printing books and shipping them to America. The most known company was the ones that shipped and printed the Harry Potter series. A large coincident when Harry had heard about them, He wasn't a wizard and he had parents.

"Hello, Harry old chap! I have a job for you to do, report to my office tomorrow morning; I think it's time for a promotion! You've worked for almost 10 years and I think it's time!" Harry's mouth started to creep into a smirk, and he replied a "Yes sir" and hung up.

Bringing his fist in the air and Harry did a mad rush and screamed "YEA YEA YEA!!!"

_Teaching school was never easy, caring life was even harder, I love you yes I do…_

"Harry!!" Mr. Wing said almost like he was happy.

"Mr. Wing can we please get back to business" Harry replied and started to shuffle folders around in his lap.

"Ah, as I remember. My headmaster to my school Hogswarts, has recently passed away, and I need someone to…how do I put this, ah be the headmaster. I think you're the best for the job…so you're the new headmaster to the Hogwarts Private Highschool" Mr.Wing's eyes twinkled with amusement

"WHAT?! And work with little brats all day? You've honestly have to be kidding! Can't we just sell the school and then make money off of the property?"

"Absolutely not! The teachers in the school have been working there for a while, some of them anyways and they all went to Hogwarts! Hogwarts wasn't always a private school…we accepted everyone, from down to the poorest people to the richest of rich, most of the teachers were poor student who loved the school for being their only hope, I will not destroy dreams" Mr.Wing said, staring at Harry with a stern look.

"Oh Whatever! I'll work at this damn highschool" Harry gave a frustrated huff and walked to the door.

"You start tomorrow" Mr. Wing winked.

_I'm going back to school, I'm going back to school, Baby, I loved school _

"Miss. Herald!!" a blonde man, ran towards a lady handing her his resume and his proposals.

"Ah, Draco…How oddly you are the only person who always passes in their resume and proposal on time?" Miss. Herald said, with an eyebrow arched. Miss. Herald was about the age of 42, she had her black hair almost to her shoulder, but never had it down always in a tight bun that looked like they could pull back her skin to see her bones.

"I love my job, I love teaching and I love fulfilling student's dreams, I love it when students from 3 years ago come back and tell me about how successful they are. It's my job" Draco smiled, and bid her fair well.

"Now only if the other teacher were like Draco, they would actually get some things done around this dump" Miss. Hearld turned and smiled. Shaking her head she sighed.

_Bump bump bump, Love at first sight, do you believe? _

Harry walked down the halls of this "Hogwarts" It looked okay. He looked over the railing and saw a large basket ball court, which looked like it hadn't been used for a million years. He looked to the lift and saw a big dead tree with dead wilted flowers around it. He shook his head and murmured.

CRASH!

"Ouch…" Harry groaned as, he started to get up only to stare right into gray-cloudy eyes.

"Hi, I'm soooo sorry about that! I didn't mean to crash into you" Draco extended his arm out to help Harry up.

"Th-Th-Thanks" Harry blushed. He started to pick up his belongings when, Draco and Harry grabbed the same object. They stared at each other. They both let go and looked away.

"Sorry" Draco whispered, almost in a "I'm saying sorry but I'm not" tone

"It's all right" Harry grinned .Harry picked up his things, and jumping back into "Businessman" with a stern smile on his face.

"Do you know which why to the principal's office" Harry said still with the stern smile on his face.

"God that smiles hot, I mean…Yea" Draco blushed and turned to the direction of the office.

_Awww god… not the office anything but the office!!_

"Here, we are the principals office" Draco grinned and then whispered, "Where'd I like to strip you and jump you on top of that desk"

"What?" Harry looked back, giving Draco a weird look.

"Nothing Nothing, Well, I guess I'll call the prin-" Harry cut him off

"I am the principal" Harry started to unpack his belongings onto the desk.

"oh…" Draco smiled.

"I'll be off then Mr….Potter" Draco sighed with relief seeing the sign on the door.

"Call me Harry, no need for formality Draco" Giving him a sexy grin.

"Oh shit…Orgasm…" Harry gave him another weird look.

"What?!" Harry shouted.

"I said Organisms I teach bio…" Draco replied really quickly.

"I need to get going, Harry" Draco turned away, and walked out really quickly.

_The girls will have a hard time keeping their hands off this headmaster. _

The meeting between principal and teachers had started a few weeks later. It was 3 weeks before school started for the student and the teacher were discussing about…stuff. Harry looked at each teacher carefully and analyze each and every of them.

Draco Malfoy, the Biology teacher. His back straight and his eyes filled with amusement, He was serous and fun at the same time.

Sirius Black, he had long oily hair, he was wearing a t-shirt, and jeans. His eyes looked a bit carefree. He's carefree, laidback, Harry thought.

Remus Lupin, he had short golden blonde/brown colored hair. His eyes gold and they looked pretty young. He was wearing a t-shirt that said I'm young, with a tux jacket over it, and black dressy-type pants. He was casual.

Ronald Weasly, the disgusting little bugger Harry thought. His face was in a sneer and he kept on complaining about the meeting. He was looking at his nails with interest and his eyes somewhere else. Not a good teacher Harry thought, He was the type that handed out papers and told the students to do them with out actually teaching them, he rather be on schedule then see the students actually understand it. (Sry, RW fans I dun like Ron)

Blaise Zambini, A up-tight man, he had his shoulder tensed, and he kept moving his coffee mug, until it hit the RIGHT spot then he started working on his pencil till the hit the RIGHT angle. He was the type of teacher who wanted FULL credit not half.

Hermione Granger, Knowledge seeker! Harry knew and was amused with his thoughts. She looked very intelligent, with her high nose and her eyes roaming a book while still listening to the convocation, giving her piece of mind from time to time. She was reading "To reach out and help out a problem child, How their brain works" and several other books on the brain of a teenager.

Freya Xau, was the gym teacher. Her long black hair reached till her waist and she look very feminine. Not like most women gym teacher you see in TV shows that would be built and have a name like Olga. She looked very sad, as she looked at her plans that said DENIED.

Denn Trysum had long blonde hair, which was tied into a ponytail. He was the art teacher and he also looked very sad, he also had on his plan DENIED.

Miss. Herald then spoke, she gave everyone a grave look and said.

"I want to say it's been great having two great teachers in this school, but the students always never pick such course as Gym and Art, and it's wasting our budget"

"We understand" Said Freya, giving them a sad smile

"Wait…How come are students never picking these courses" Harry said out of the blue.

"They many test and such they rather study and then they have a lot of homework, why would they." Miss Herald replied.

"How much homework do you give out a night?" Harry gave them a look.

"An hour for each course"

"How many courses does each student have?"

"8"

"8 hours of HOMEWORK?" Harry screamed

"Umm yea"

"You've got to be joking…How many student enroll each year?"

"Each year we jump down by 5, and each class now has only 13 students"

"No wonder the last Headmaster died, he had a heart attack by looking at the numbers" They all gave Harry a look that said "How'd you know"

"Oh god, Lets build this school up slowly. Do we have any clubs?"

"Umm, yes"

"What is it?"

"The Chess Club" Miss. Herald replied proudly. Harry nearly fell over his chair but was caught by Draco.

"Basketball?"

"Nope"

"Baseball?"

"nope"

"Football?" (Soccer)

"Nope"

"American Football"

"Oh gosh no"

"Drac—Ma"

"Nope"

"Art"

"Uhh…No"

"… Let's have each teacher be assigned a club to tend to, Ever since Draco was voted one of the favorite teacher, we'll let him have first choice." Harry gave Draco a smile.

"I vote Drama" Draco grinned.

After each teacher picked a club they would tend and take care of. After many OTHER stressful and stupid discussions, the meeting was over.

_I was hoping that maybe…_

Draco walked Harry to his car, and bid his far well. Draco walked down the sidewalk and across the street. Harry got in his Toyota Echo, and drove down to the side of Draco.

"Do you need a ride?" Harry shouted out of his window.

"Umm…I guess I could" Draco climbed into the car and shut the door.

"Well… while you're in my car, how about I take you out for dinner? We can talk about yo—The school." Harry gave away a sexy smile, which he ONLY saved for people who HE REALLY really liked.

"If your treating me, I can't say no, now can I?" Draco replied.

"It was nice that you let Freya and Denn keep their jobs but Vice is right, the student never pick course like that." Draco said, looking at Harry.

"I know, but… The student need breaks and I think reforms are going to be needed. Let's not talk about this in the car"

Harry had noticed that the sky was cloudy when he had walked out of the school and it was going to start raining. Harry didn't expect it to rain so much that, he couldn't see outside the window. Harry pulled over, and he was going to wait for the rain to stop.

"Yeash… It's raining pretty fast, you can barely see anything" Harry grinned

"I know, Thank god I didn't walk home" Draco gave Harry a grateful smile.

Harry stared at Draco's lips, and slowly pulling him into a kiss. They stayed there for half an hour, kissing and making out in Harry's car until the rain slowly stopped.

TBC…If you liked it.

Review your thoughts or your feelings on this fic please!!!


	2. Sorries, and a boy like himself

Title: Hogwarts, School of... (Est. 1999)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did…HP and DM would be doing naughty, naughty things

Author: Tommi-Dragon/Wolf, I have written a Fanfic in a while

Summery: This is total AU, plot is some what of mine but is a spin of TBV's Shine on You. Harry has just came back from China, coming back to his work office preparing for his new "promotion" His boss tells him that… He's the new principal to Hogwart, School of…. (Est.1999) The school is either soon closing, or if Harry can fix it, staying open.

Pairing: Slash HP (25) /DM (27), SB(32)/RL(27), RW(21)/BZ(19) .

Het: Hr(27)/CW(34), OC/OC

OC: Miss. Herald (Vice principal), Freya Xau (Gym Teacher), Denn Trysum (Art Teacher)

_Splitting paragraphs _

**Things are important**

Rated: pg 13

Chapter Two: Trying Sorry, and a boy like himself

From the last chapter: _Harry stared at Draco's lips, and slowly pulling him into a kiss. They stayed there for half an hour, kissing and making out in Harry's car until the rain slowly stopped_

"Nothing happened" Harry wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Draco shouted his lips swollen form the snogging they had both had part in.

"I mean, is that that naking-out didn't happen! We're both boards of an educational status, and gay relationships are taboo" Harry said as he knew it was true.

"HONESTLY!! Men like you; I don't even have to ask why you're not married! I already have the answer! Good bye Mr.Potter, I'll assure I can walk home, I don't need someone who can't even admit who they are" Draco opened the car door and walked home, it was no longer raining. Harry had started to hit the steering wheel with great force and started screaming at how stupid he was.

_I wanted to apologize, can't accept…no I understand…Can I still woo you?_

Harry opened the door to his office and asked Miss. Candle( The school secretary) for a hot cup of hot chocolate, he need his mind off Draco. Harry started up his computer and started typing a sorry letter.

"Ah fuck this, I need to actually say this in person…"Harry said to himself, standing up and walking to Draco's class, wondering if he had a class.

"Well, today we'll be learning about the artic, and what the creatures have to do to survive there, any questions?" Draco said sitting on top of an unoccupied desk.

"No" the class voices all rang to together.

"I'll be handing each and everyone of you a "Fill in the blank worksheet" You'll be listening to my LECTURE and take notes, these notes will help you for the test you'll be having next week. If any of you have questions by then you can always ask for help…As most of you know I stay after school, till 8:00 pm" Draco said almost soft and carefully

One of the student raised their hands and looked at Draco.

"Yes, Danny?" calling on a blonde boy.

"What if we want to come for "Personal matters"? Like something about life?" Danny started to tremble upon asking the question, and he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"You can come for that…I'm your teacher! I make a large difference in your life and you most likely see me more then you see your parents and I think that I should trust you enough that if you need you can come to me, as well" Draco said with a passion.

::blink blink::

"All right, I'm handing you the worksheets" Draco gave a frustrated huff and started passing them out. The class rang out with laughter, each and every one of them silently thanking the gods for having a great teacher like Draco.

"Ahhh, Mister Malfoy! Can I talk to you just for one moment?" Harry said with glee.

"Not at the moment…As you can tell I have a class to teach, and you are taking away their time and money" Draco glared at Harry.

"All right then…I'm sorry for disrupting your class" Harry walked away sliently.

"Ahh Anyways, I almost forgot, as you are my homeroom class You'll have study period with me and anybody staying after school for Drama, you'll also have me. So how many are taking Drama?" Draco said happily.

The classes' hands all rose up.

"I guess, we'll be performing two plays then…"

Class soon ended and they were allowed to both leave for study and grab some breakfast or stay and actually study. Everyone left all but the blonde boy named Danny. He walked up to Draco with careful steps.

"Draco?" Danny said softly.

"Yes, Danny?" Draco grinned, putting his leg over his other.

"Well, I need to talk to you…"Danny body started to tremble again.

"What wrong" Draco replied with concern in his eyes and reached over and put his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"I-i-i- Thin-k I'm gay" Danny started to sob. Draco grew him into a hug.

"It's okay, there's nothing wrong with that…shhh its okay"

"Re ::hiccup:: ally?" Danny said looking up. Draco let go of him and nodded.

"It's all right, the peers are very open minded in this class and you know that they wouldn't say anything, if you came out to them it would be okay. I know it's large step." Draco said, remembering when he came out.

"I guess, Thank you for your support, Draco." Danny started to leave, when he looked back.

"You know you're the best! I remembering having you during 9th grade, I thought you were a stuck up teacher who would like be mean to us. I regret ever thinking that… You're the best teacher I could have thanks for always being there."

"I'll take the how stuck up comment as a complement. Are you leaving?"

"Yup… I need food"

"All right then, take care okay?"

"I'll be fine"

Danny left the room, and Draco shook his head, how much Danny reminded him of himself. All but one thing, he never had a good teacher like himself to lean on.

TBC…

I know! Short but Yes, this story will take time.

I think you get to vote on this. I'm deciding in the near future that Draco should be the one to lead the GSA (Gay straight Alliance) or Harry. They both make good leaders and such. NOT RON or BLAISE, They are minor characters and the GSA will most likely play a big part in this fanfic.


End file.
